Decks are typically constructed of wood, plastic or a wood plastic composite. These decks are often constructed using standard nails, screws, and other conventional construction techniques to secure the various component parts of the deck together. For example, nails are often used to secure the floorboards to support members and to construct other features of the deck. Further, and for example, a deck may include side rails for enclosing the deck structure and/or integrated benches for providing seating.
Wood decks are often constructed of wood that has been chemically impregnated to retard decomposition. The treated wood typically includes various additives, some of which may be harmful, particularly to children and pets. For example, treated wood for use in constructing decks often includes arsenic, which is potentially dangerous to users of the deck.
In addition, extensive maintenance of wood components is normally required, particularly in geographic areas subject to extreme changes in or harsh weather conditions (e.g., excessive rain or sunlight, etc.). For example, periodic treatment of the deck surface with a water sealer or similar protecting agent is normally required to slow damage to the deck (e.g., splitting of the wood, etc.) caused by weather conditions. Further, a stain or similar type of material for maintaining a desired color of the deck is often used, and typically requires periodic application. These protecting agents and stains add cost to the maintenance of the deck. Additionally, despite efforts to maintain the condition of the deck (e.g., sealing the deck yearly to prevent damage, etc.), floorboards, railing boards, and other parts of the deck often must be replaced as a result of continuous exposure to outdoor elements.
Because decks are typically constructed using standard wood nails, these nails often loosen from the wood and become raised due to expansion and/or contraction of the wood components over time. These raised nails result in a potentially dangerous condition that may cause injury to users of the deck (e.g., injury to a user's foot while walking on the deck, etc.).